Blessed Knowledge: Kurai's Story
by ApatheticDiversion
Summary: Kurai Kyuuketsu is having an issue. Being kidnapped didn't help either. Having people after her made it worse. And having the power to know stuff, well... Not making it better.
1. Know

Chapter 1- Know

"Y'know Light, there are some special people you need to keep a watch on," Ryuk said after four minutes of silence.

"Oh, really? And what do you suppose is special about these people?" Light asked, tossing Ryuk an apple.

"Well," Ryuk said, chomping on his apple, "what if I told you that a few select people can guess just about anything?"

"I suppose you mean predict anything. Why should this be of importance to me?"

"Because, Light, if you get them on your side, they can tell you what L will do. They _know_ what's gonna happen."

Light paused to consider this. _This could be important; it'll help me finally beat L. And they know _exactly_ what he'll try. I'll be ready. Just you wait, L. Just you wait._

At the Mafia Hideout

_So what would the new L want with these people? _Mello was staring at the screen of one of Matt's laptops, at the faces of three girls and one boy. He'd recently figured out he wanted these people, the information itself gotten from Matt. He glanced over at the red-head, currently playing a game of DDR. _He _is_ a great spy. I'll get him a new game later._

"Can someone get a background research on these kids?!" Mello barked at the rest in the room. A couple of them logged on to Matt's other computers.

About twenty minutes later, four packets of paper arrived neatly in his lap. He was busily reviewing them, trying to figure out the connection between them. _This is impossible. Besides, two of them are dead. Wait! They were murdered by… Kira? But if the new L is Kira, why would he kill people he actually _needed_? Huh, he truly is a murderer._

The two remaining people were Natsumi Ouhi, and Kurai Kyuuketsu. Natsumi was about twenty-seven and had short strawberry blond hair. She was grinning in her picture, turquoise eyes sparkling. Kurai had long black hair, gray eyes, and was fifteen. Mello knew what he had to do know. He only had two choices: Kill them, or take them as hostages.

He chose the latter of the two.


	2. Plan

Chapter 2: Plan

"So, tell me again why you are killing them. I thought you wanted them to help you." Ryuk was definitely puzzled.

"Because," Light was finishing writing a name, smirking, "I will use one, the one who can be most likely won over, I can't wait to meet her." L, you don't know what's coming. Though I have to hand it to you, it was unexpected for you to let me obtain the title of L for two weeks…

Ryuk watched with interest at Light's moving pen. O-u-h-i. Light sat back. "You told me of four of them, I killed them so they can't team up with L and help him. I plan on searching for Miss Kyuuketsu. Ryuk, see if you can go find her from the Shinigami Realm."

"But why is it important to have only Kyuuketsu? I thought you needed them all," Ryuk asked with interest.

"Well," Light smirked again, holding the picture of Kurai for Ryuk to see, "not only can she seem to be Misa's friend, but she's the youngest. She can easily be won over. Now go."

"I'll be needing this for the trip," Ryuk took an apple and left.

"Mello, Natsumi Ouhi just died! She jumped off a bridge, turn to channel three!" Everyone in the hideout was either panicking and freaking out, or secretly relieved that they won't do any more research on that woman.

He turned on the television. A woman started speaking. "Friends and family are mourning deeply for Miss Ouhi…"

This is unbelievable, but it does make my job easier. We need to find Kurai now. Mello reached over to the remaining packet. She lives in… Keller. Ugh, sounds like killer. That's in Washington, in the States. We're not so far. If Matt can hack into that airline company again and get a flight there, we're set. See you tomorrow, Kurai.

"We're going to Washington."

Matt looked up, alarmed, as did some others. Mello just smiled coyly, concentrating on the fifteen-year-old's picture. She is pretty cute. Guess I'll have to think of a plan to get her to come with us. Mello looked at Matt again. Matt's troubled glance confirmed what he thought: This wouldn't be easy.


	3. Seven

Chapter 2: Plan

Chapter 3: Seven

Light had found everything he needed to know about Kurai, he even took the time to explain to Misa how she had to act as if Kurai was her best friend and that she knew her from modeling. He would be going in two days. He'd told Ryuuzaki that he found Misa's friend online. He glanced at the clock out of nervousness. _Hm, it's only 7:35 P.M._ It should be going great for him, but he had a bad feeling about this. _Uh, must have been that weird food Ryuuzaki gave me to try. I knew it was too sweet._ He turned to turn off the light; he really did have a headache. _Better go to bed, tomorrow I'll have to pack. I have to find her in three days, and then come back. Oh, the pressure._

"The way I see it, we could persuade her, but that's not so easy if she won't talk to strangers." Mello and Matt had been going over plans for the past half-hour. It was six A.M. Mello's phone rang.

"What the hell?! I keep getting calls from this number. It's the third time this week!" Mello said, frustrated. "Sorry, keep going…"

"Um, infiltrate her school, turn off the main power or set off an alarm, then kidnap her there," Matt suggested.

"Or…" Mello said with a devilish grin. "You could meet her."

Matt's eyes widened. "You couldn't… I mean, uh, what? Are you going to force me to?"

Mello chuckled. "You're nervous. What, don't think you can get out of this! You're the one who mentioned the school, which basically implied that we could get direct contact with her. Thanks for volunteering."

Matt groaned. Mello took his chocolate bar and stood up, facing the door.

"Don't forget; we're leaving in twenty minutes. We'll arrive there at the airport at seven. Now come on." Matt stood and followed Mello out the door, to their room to get the suitcases, then out the door of the apartment. When they came back, everything would be different, Matt knew it.


	4. Air

Chapter 4: Air

"What the hell, hey Misa!? Have you seen my suitcase?" Light was franticly trying to gather everything into his bags, cramming what he could in his suitcase. Somehow he found his ticket then realized it said Tuesday, which happened to be today.

He rushed out the door, nearly jumped into Watari's car to get to the airport, and took off.

"Good luck, Light," Misa whispered, and walked away, heels clacking as she stepped on the pavement. She gave one last glance back.

"Alright, so you're sure you've hacked into everything we need, Matt?" Mello seemed to be calmer, at least on the outside. _I can't believe it, we're finally one step ahead of Kira. This should be good. But why am I so damn excited? Ugh, Matt's looking at me funny… Oh! I'm acting differently. Right._

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving shortly. Please buckle your seats, and thank you for sharing your flight with us."

-- 4:43 P.M. --

"Oh, look! There she goes," Matt whispered to Mello. Both were currently hiding behind bushes. A certain person was coming home, red and black backpack over their left shoulder. The wind whipped back her black hair. "Whoa, I don't know about you, but she seems different. She looks kind of, um, powerful. Just look at her."

Mello agreed. They kept watching her. And watching. And watching…… And then it started to drizzle.

"Oh, great!" Mello exclaimed, slightly irritated. Kurai didn't seem to mind. She giggled slightly and ran back to the center of the yard.

"Shit!" Mello dropped his binoculars, which managed to snap a few branches, scare two birds, and get Kurai's attention. Confused, she faced exactly to the direction where Mello and Matt where hiding. _It's now or never_, Mello thought. She walked to where they were, peering through a branch of the bush.

"Anyone here? I swear I heard som- Ah!" She slipped over the moist grass, and incidentally, the area behind the bushes was steep.

"Oh my god! Is she unconscious?!"

"Matt, calm down!"

He pouted slightly. "Sorry."


	5. Capture

Chapter 5: Capture

_This couldn't be any more perfect. _Mello smirked. She _came to _them_. And now she's unconscious. There's no way she could struggle. _

Mello stood and took Kurai's backpack. He started rummaging through it, took a worksheet, ripped out a sheet of paper, and started to write.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Look," Mello faced to paper toward Matt, "I'm writing a letter saying that she ran away in her exact handwriting. From here we take the bus back to the hideout. We're set!" The phone rang. Mello glanced at the number and grimaced.

"Answer it and tell them they've got the wrong number. It's not like you have a stalker," Matt reasoned.

"Alright. Hello?" Mello's eyes widened and he pressed the speaker button.

"We've been tracking you, please come back to Whammy's. We have important news."

"Roger!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yes. Good afternoon, Matt."

"Hey."

"So will you and Mello come?" Matt glanced at Mello. He nodded.

"Yes. Can we bring a friend?" Matt asked carefully.

"… I suppose. Just make sure to not get into trouble, and stay at Whammy's."

"Alright, goodbye!"

"Goodbye." Matt hung up.

"Get her backpack," Mello ordered as he picked up Kurai. He started walking. "From here to the bus station."

"It isn't that far," Matt reminded him. They were soon walking along a highway. Matt looked at Kurai. She was wearing tight, black pants and a gray tank top with a crimson jacket. _Hello, Kurai._


	6. Realize

Chapter 6: Realize

Kurai moved her head and felt soft velvet. This wasn't her usual satin, fluffy mess of pillows. She opened her eyes and saw an oversized brown couch. Not only that, but she was only wearing her tank top, her thigh high gray stockings, and her _panties._ Now she was starting to freak out.

"Boss, she's awake," a man sitting across her said. Kurai looked at him, he was staring at her. _What's going on?! Is he a pedophile, where the hell am I?! _She screamed but the sound came out muffled. She was tied up, a scarf around her mouth.

A red-head rushed towards the man and said something about mellow not being there. _Mellow? What are they, crack addicts?_ With an apologetic glance, he came to her. Kurai glared and tried to move away. It didn't work.

"Hey…" He said softly, "I'm Matt. Sorry if you're upset." Kurai attempted to speak, but that too came out muffled. "Oh, I can take that off, just promise not to scream. Ok?"

She had no choice but to nod. He took the scarf off, and she took a deep breath.

"Why am I here?" She asked, frightened. Matt took pity on her and decided to call Mello. Just an alarm so he'd know she was up. He pressed the alarm button on his phone.

"It's okay; we're just taking you to a school in England… Um," he glanced at her attire, "you were wet. Sorry if you feel offended."

"Offended? I don't feel offended, I feel downright violated! You sick perverts. Just let me go!"

Matt tugged at the rope to untie her, when another man stopped him and sat her up, tightening the rope. She shrieked.

The door slammed open. A person wearing tight black leather that strongly reminded Kurai of a male stripper walked in. She was positive he was male when he spoke. She paid no attention to his words though.

"How is she?" The blond male asked.

"Just like you wanted her, boss," The man who sat her up said.

"YOU!! WAS IT YOU WHO TOLD THEM TO TIE ME UP?! GET AWAY FROM ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Kurai shouted at the top of her lungs.

Mello came over and hit her. "Shut the fuck up." He threatened through gritted teeth.

Kurai and Mello were both sure they'd hate each other. Matt was worried now.

"Whammy's. Tomorrow." Mello said sharply, and then left.


	7. Missing

Chapter 7: Missing

Light was feeling positive about this. He would just go up to that house and knock, casually asking if she was there because she won a free trip to Tokyo or something. Hopefully they'd believe him. He had rehearsed it enough times.

He stood in front of a dark, wood door, highly polished.

_Knock, knock, knock._

A woman came to the door. Her face was swollen from crying. It didn't look like she cared much of her appearance, unkempt hair and oversized sweater signifying lethargy over the past days. Light took a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Light Yagami, I was wondering if you knew where Kurai is," Light said. The woman sobbed, handed him a piece of paper, and slammed the door. Light looked at the paper, wondering why that woman reacted that way. He assumed she was Kurai's mother, but…

The paper in his hands had Kurai's picture on it. Right underneath the word "Missing" in mocking, bolded letters.

Kurai had been dragged to an airport nearly four hours later. They were in a plane; she was sitting next to Matt, looking out the window. When she asked where they were going, Matt simply responded, "England." Like it was the obvious answer.

Mello wouldn't speak to her, sometimes glaring, never saying a word. If it was supposed to make her angry, it wasn't working. It just made her feel depressed.

The plane started to slowly move, Kurai's eyes widened. She hated planes. She started to freak out, thrashing in her seat, mumbling about how something could happen, she was scared. People started to look at her, they were nervous too. It's not every day some random girl starts going crazy in the middle of your plane ride.

The voices started to get blurry, everything was fading.

"Stop!"

"Kurai. Calm down, damnit!"

"…Too much…. Attracting attention….. Not good."

She felt a sting on her right arm, and then realized it was a needle. Mello had injected her. But with what? He has no right. What is this? "What is it?" Even Kurai herself was surprised, she had slurred out that last sentence.

"Tranquilizer," Mello whispered.

That was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.


	8. Whammy's

Chapter 8: Whammy's

Kurai woke up on a bed in an airy room. She sat up and saw both Mello and Matt playing cards. Matt looked over.

"Good morning!" He said brightly.

"What is it with you guys making me wake up in random places?" She joked.

"He he, come join us!"

She stood up, and walked past the window, stepping on the light wood floor. _Hm, I guess the whole room has a great atmosphere. Or maybe it's just because Mello isn't glaring._ She glanced at Mello, his brilliant eyes focused on the game in front of him.

She was getting along with Matt, but Mello didn't seem to like her… This troubled her. She sat on the bench next to Matt, facing Mello. Suddenly Mello tensed when he realized Kurai was staring at him, he was about to tell her to-

"Good morning, everyone. I see you boys did indeed bring along a friend," said a man, sighing. He was just an average forty something man.

"Hey Roger," Matt said, shuffling the deck, "Why did you want to see us?"

"Can you come to the next room? Um, you, do you know about Kira?" Roger asked Kurai.

"Yes. Personally, I hope L wins."

"Alright, then I can tell you too."

They all went to the next room while Kurai asked Matt where they were. "Whammy's," he replied. She smiled. _Guess it isn't "England" anymore._

Once they were in the room, and after Roger closed the door, he faced them solemnly, and spoke.

"I'm sure you know that the current L is a fake, but-"

"Uh huh, a second L, we know. Just like a second Kira." Mello interrupted.

"Yes, as I was saying, but L, he's still alive."

"He just temporarily gave the title to someone else," Kurai spoke up. Roger gasped.

"How did you know this?!"

"I, uh… don't know. I just guessed." She said, uncomfortable that everyone was staring at her. That answer didn't seem to satisfy Roger. He still dismissed them though.

"Since you promised to stay here, here are your new schedules; I made sure Kurai has every class with either one of you, so she won't get lost. You may leave now."


	9. Faint

Chapter 9: Faint

Kurai was thrilled, she'd finally walk back in a normal classroom and throw erasers again. She smiled, amused.

Mello stared. "You seem happy." He muttered.

Kurai's eyes widened as he grabbed her hand.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you lately…" He whispered in what seemed to be a single breath. Mello dropped her hand and left. She stayed glued to the spot, eyes nearly popping out of shock.

_Oh my god… _She thought, distracted.

And with that, she walked into the door.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

It was early, so they had to go to class that very same day. First was math, then history, and now she was in language arts.

Kurai sighed as some kids started arguing over the teacher about the spelling of "technology". Her stomach growled. _Oh no…_ She hadn't had breakfast and now was feeling dizzy. _Oh well, I'll live…_

Just then a note was thrown at her.

Hey, let's do something crazy so they can shut up!!

Kurai looked around and got a wink from Matt. She grinned back.

Yeah, scare the mFckers by standing up and singing "Jingle Bells" at the same time!!

She hurled it back at him. He gave a thumbs up.

Suddenly, she stood up abruptly, and everything started to fade. The classroom became blurry, and the last thing she saw was a pair of turquoise eyes.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

"Ngh….. Ahh….. "

"Oh good, you're awake." Declared a familiar voice.

Kurai looked up to find herself in the arms of none other than Blondie.

He looked at her, actually more like stared, and asked "You okay?"

She nodded, then blushed when she noticed he had been carrying her.

"Um, y-you know, eh, youcanputmedown n-now!" She stammered.

"No freaking chance, I was just about to take you to the nurse, but first, what happened?" His melodious tone caught her attention.

"… Forgot about breakfast. I'll be fine as soon as I eat something." She said, relieved when he set her down against the wall, and then sat next to her.

"In that case, here. We don't have to go to the nurse," he said, breaking off a piece of chocolate and handing it to her.

She smiled warmly and he stopped breathing, gazing at her silver eyes. "Thank you, Mello…" She said sweetly. Both were gazing fervently at each other, everything else forgotten.

He slowly leaned in closer, she closed her eyes, and then-

"Hey, you guys! What took you so long? I've been looking everywhere for you. Teacher wants you back, you know!" Matt's voice rang out cheerfully.

Mello and Kurai both jerked away, she was blushing, shocked, and he stood up, glaring, as usual.

She bit the chocolate before attempting to stand up. _What was that about? _Kurai wondered.

He avoided eye contact with her for the rest of the day, the same moment replaying in his head when he saw her. And the same thought, _Am I actually disappointed? What's happening to me? I wonder what she felt…_ haunting him every time he heard her voice.

He tossed in his bed, still awake. Thinking of Kurai.

_What the hell's going on?..._


	10. Unexpected

Chapter 10:** Unexpected**

_No… There's no freaking way… _"THIS WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!" Light gritted out, slamming the paper against the desk at the hotel room.

Ryuk chuckled, "Well, Light, I'm guessing you didn't plan an alternative. It was your mistake for making her the only one left, y'know."

Light glared at Ryuk before laughing. "Ryuk."

"Hm?"

"She isn't dead; there must be a way to get her back. I only need to alert L and tell him Misa's friend is missing. That'll have the whole police force searching for her. We'll find her in no time," Light the Optimist stated.

He opened his cell phone and called L.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWM

Mello woke up suddenly, from a dream he was NOT going to think about.

"Matt?" He groaned. There was no response. He sat up and noticed the bed parallel to him was empty. _Where's Matt?_ He wondered, rubbing his eyes. He stood up, changed, and sulked outside, peeking into Kurai's room. No one was there.

"What the hell's going on here?" Mello muttered. He walked into each of the classrooms, but they were all empty. He peeked into Near's room and found only The Human Pillow there, sleeping.

"So far, not good," Mello thought aloud. "Where on earth ARE they?"

He stormed into the cafeteria, then the library, finding no sign of either Matt or Kurai, yet managing to scare some passerby. Finally, he checked the restrooms and got yelled at because the History teacher (who happened to be female), caught a very flustered Mello in the girl's bathrooms, checking the stalls. Unfortunately for him, Teacher happened to be in one of them.

--

"How was I to know where I walked in?! I mean, if you got to go, it's a friggin' NEED!" Mello yelled from somewhere inside the building. Matt and Kurai froze, then suddenly started laughing.

"I wonder what he's done this time," Kurai giggled.

"No clue here, but I'm open for suggestions!" Matt replied cheerfully.

"He really is loud," Kurai added pensively. "Boy, does he sound pissed…"

--

Mello, finally free, was extremely frustrated. He stopped right in the middle of the hallway, and said, "Seriously, where they fuck are they?!"

"If you're talking about Matt and that new girl, I saw them rushing through this hallway earlier," spoke a female voice.

"Thanks, but since you don't know where they are, leave me alone," Mello said to whoever answered him.

"Geez, piss off!" And the girl walked away.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" Mello yelled. He sighed and stormed off to the back hallway, where the art classroom was, in the back of the building. There were giant window panels allowing the orphanage's backyard to be observed from there. They were there to inspire the art students with the great outdoors.

He stopped mid-step for no reason, mostly because he needed to calm down, and found something else.

Kurai pounced on Matt, laughing, and he jerked back, throwing a leaf at her. She rolled to the side, lying in the vibrant grass._ She looks so beautiful… I mean… Peaceful!! Where did THAT come from?_ Mello wondered, shaking his head. Matt poked her with a stick, and she sent a twig flying at him. He caught it and ran in a circle, yelling out something Mello couldn't hear from the window, but it had Kurai nearly dying of laughter. Mello smiled softly as he realized the two goofballs were just playing in what was such a beautiful day. Honestly, he'd rather watch them, but he decided to watch outside.

He stepped outside, keeping them in his sight. Kurai suddenly turned around and waved, beaming.

_How does she do that?_ He wondered, completely forgetting the thought (and his previous anger) as they joined him.

"Hey, Mells, wanna help us make a kite?" Came the distinctly sweet tones of Kurai's voice. Despite himself, Mello smiled.

"Alright, we've got the sticks and paper over there," she happily pointed.

"Hey, Mello… What happened inside?" Matt questioned, nudging his ribs. Mello sighed and took out a chocolate bar.

"Well, I was looking for you guys, so I checked _everywhere_, including the girl's bathrooms. So I was wandering around, and Mrs. Picoli walks out, sees me, thinks I'm a rapist, and now I have detention Monday AND Tuesday." Mello rolled his eyes and bit the chocolate bar in his hand.

"Dude, how'd'ya get two days? She's the nicest teacher!" Matt asked, incredulous.

"… I kind of yelled back…"

Kurai burst out laughing. "No crap, Mells," she said, amused, "We heard you from out here!" She laughed so hard, she accidentally fell back. Matt was laughing his ass off too. Mello growled.

"It's NOT that funn-" Mello started, being cut off by Kurai's gasp. She stood up, grabbed Mello's shoulder, looked towards the building, and in one short sentence declared-

"L's here."


	11. Truth

**Truth**

Matt gaped at her and Mello, pissed off now, roughly pushed her hand away. She looked down, sad.

"And how would _you _know that?" Mello growled. Kurai's eyes widened in shock. She had a feeling that Mello admired L, so why would he be mad?

Kurai's eyes watered; his words stung deeply, especially the way he said it.

"I just do…" Kurai trailed off softly. In one quick movement, she shoved him, turned around, and ran as fast as was possible for the sobbing girl without falling.

"Mello…" Matt said quietly. He slowly began to glare. Then, as soon as Mello dropped his hand, feeling guilty, and it smacked against his pants, Matt did something no one ever expected: He snapped.

"Mello, what's your problem? You've always been so mean to her. I know you probably haven't even noticed, but she really wants to get along with you, she's been trying so hard! Why can't you just accept her?" Matt yelled, throwing the stick he was holding at him. Matt ran after Kurai, leaving Mello alone.

Mello, paralyzed by what had just happened, stood still. Five and a half seconds later, he sprinted around the building, towards the front and stopped when he saw a black Lincoln Town Car.

L really was here. _But how does she know that? _Suddenly, being the genius he was, he remembered it all. The first time he saw her, when she was _sure_ she was being spied on, and so walked towards them, when it could've been a squirrel. The time she said L had given his title to someone else, alarming Roger. And now, she knew L was here.

He smacked his own forehead and ran over to Kurai's room. The door was locked but he heard three different voices. Three? He quickly picked the lock and slammed it open. Upon entering he saw a scene he would never have imagined.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMMWMWMMW

Light smirked; it was all going according to plan now. L found Kurai. He knew it the moment L had gotten an e-mail and asked, "Does Misa's friend look like this?" And pointed to a picture on the screen. It was a picture of a young girl, sitting in a classroom, but she wasn't facing the camera. Light figured that it was secretly taken. Either way, he didn't care. All he knew was that he finally found her.

"Yes, that's her, Ryuuzaki!" Light said, pretending to be pleased. "Misa, come here!" The blonde walked in and also looked at the screen.

"Oh my gosh, you guys found her! I'm so happy she's safe, I was getting kind of worried. Thank you, Ryuuzaki!" Misa repeated the lines Light had told her to say.

"Alright, I'll go for her," L said, standing up, "I'll be back shortly."

MWMWMWMWMMWMWMMWMMWMWMMWMWMWMMWMWMMWMWM

Near was there. In _her _room. Both Matt and Near were glaring at him, but Mello didn't care. He just glanced at them then searched for Kurai. She was on her bed, sitting but facing the wall, crying. Mello walked towards her but Matt stood in front of him, warning, "If you're going to hurt her, I swear I'm telling Roger."

Mello lightly pushed him aside and walked towards the trembling figure.

"Should I call Roger?" Near asked quietly.

"No," Matt replied. He guessed what might happen when he saw the look in Mello's eyes- guilty and concerned, but most of all, sober. He stood right behind her and in the blink of an eye, pulled her to him and held her. She stopped crying, burying her face in his shoulder.

Matt was shocked. He was expecting Mello to apologize, but this… Wasn't bad. He gently smiled and left, signaling for Near to follow. He closed the door behind him and continued.

"I knew it…" Kurai said softly.

"What?" He murmured into her ear. She pulled away and triumphantly declared-

"You _are_ an addict," she smiled, "You smell like chocolate."

He laughed and stood up. "So I guess everything's cool now."

"Just like ice," she whispered, heading out to meet her future kidnapper.


	12. L

Chapter 12: L

Kurai walked swiftly out the door, leaving a smiling Mello back in her room. Pleased with himself, Mello lied down and took out his chocolate bar; consuming it while gazing out the window.

Kurai went to get her sweater and placed it in her backpack; which was currently in Near's room. It was all packed now with the little amount of things she had: most were supplied by Whammy's when she got there. She zipped it up and with a "Good luck" from Near; she left, heading towards her room. She checked her watch; there was five minutes left.

She entered and saw Mello, still there. Kurai dropped her backpack near the window, earning her a puzzled look from Mello. She decided not to tell him of what was about to happen. Her train of thought was interrupted as soon as the intercom turned on in the hallways.

"Will Kurai please come to my office now?" Roger's voice boomed.

Mello stared in surprise as Kurai cheerfully made her way there. She knocked on the door and from the inside, a new voice said, "Please come in. We've been waiting."

She came inside, and, giddy with anticipation, idly declared, "Howdy!" The man who had told her to come in; black, messy hair, black eyes, white t-shirt… She assessed him and then stepped back. This was L. She knew it, but she was still distraught. She gulped and cleared her mind. _He's really intimidating, knowing he's THAT smart…_ She thought. She shuddered then stared.

"Please get packed. Your friend Misa wants to see you again." He stated bluntly.

"Really? Okay," Kurai spoke, "Let me just get my sweater…"

"Alright, we'll be waiting," Roger said, waving her off.

Kurai knew this was her last chance, if she went with L, she' d be in danger. There was only one person she completely trusted… Kurai ran into her room and found Mello in there.

"Mello, I'm leaving. Kira's after me," Kurai said. Mello nodded. He now understood and instead asked if he could come along.

"I want you to come. Why not stay at the hideout?" Kurai said as she tossed her backpack down the window and started climbing down. "We're leaving this way."

Mello shrugged and followed her, curious yet unaffected. He felt he needed to leave anyways. "What about Matt?" Mello asked.

"Oh, he's coming…" Kurai quickly responded, "Now, come on!"

Mello started climbing down as well and once they were both on still ground, they dashed off towards the city.

-----_-----_-__________________________

"What? What do you mean? No. NO! She couldn't have. And after all that hard work…" Light glowered on the phone as Ryuk happily "Hyuked" over and over again. Light, pissed off severely, glared at the shinigami before throwing a briefcase at him. Ryuk ducked, surprised.

"What did _I_ do to you, Light? Shouldn't you be mad at Kurai?" Ryuk asked.

"Just shut up. Huh? No, not you! I was talking to some cat outside my window. It's getting pretty annoying…"

-__-_--_-_-__------------------------------

"Yeah, we'll wait," Mello said as he hung up the phone, "they're coming in about half an hour."

"Just make sure they don't touch me," Kurai said, flipping her hair. They were going back to the hideout, and fortunately, Kurai told Matt to call Rod Ross- the Mafia boss- to pick them up in a day. Ross, trusting Mello, came. He was coming in half an hour to drive both Mello and Kurai to an airport so they could get to Japan, where Kira was. Kurai was going to stop Kira, but she'd much rather do it with Mello and Matt.

_______________________________________________________

Light sighed and flipped off the television, and turned to Ryuk.

"I guess I have no choice," Light said apologetically, "if I'm going to continue, I've got to kill her."


	13. Luck

Chapter 13: Luck

Ryuk stared at the notebook as Light wrote down the girl's last name. Light stopped writing and slammed it shut.

"If you were right about her knowledge, I could've defeated L faster," Light spun around in his chair, "but then again it's not like she would have been smart enough to not get caught…"

"You're so arrogant…" Ryuk complained.

"I have to be, if I don't watch out for myself, who's going to reign over the new world?" Light laughed.

Ryuk sighed and chomped on his apple, trying not to laugh this time.

MWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMMW

Mello carefully watched as Kurai slipped across an alleyway, then fell to her knees with a simple "Oh." She stayed there, breathing heavily and Mello rushed to her, surprised when their gazes connected.

Her wide eyes stared at his and he placed his hand on top of hers. Kurai smirked.

"Pretty little Kira can't touch me," Kurai laughed.

"What do you mean?" Mello asked, confused.

"He just tried to kill me, I'm safe though…" Kurai shifted her weight and sat. He did the same.

"You see, there's something that will make sure I don't die, and it's luck, pure, godforsaken luck."

"Just explain it," Mello said. She smiled and a cat sat on a nearby window.

"I'm not who you think I am." Kurai stated.

MWMWMWMMWMWMWMMWMWMWMMWMWMWMMWMWW

The clock struck 2:47 P.M. and Matt ran to Kurai's room, unknotting the sheet tied to her window and dumping it in the laundry bin. He'd have to move fast, Kurai said he'd only have seven minutes to make it out of there without getting caught. After that, he had to run to the toy store four blocks away and wait for Rod to pick him up, and then they'd pick up Mello and Kurai, who would be waiting at bus stop # 1337 and after that…

_It's complicated, but well worth it_, Matt though as he lit up a cigarette and marched out of the orphanage.

He ran three blocks when he saw Rod's car.

"HEY!!! ROSS, I'M HERE!!!" Matt said, flailing his arms. The car stopped and Matt got on. After a couple minutes the car stopped again, Matt looked out the window and was intrigued on what he saw: Mello was frozen, staring at Kurai.

"Whatever girlie said really surprised Mello…" Rod said, watching the scene.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMMWWMMWM

"So your name was changed by the court to protect you, right after your father was caught being in the Mafia." Mello said.

"Yep, my mom and I had our names changed… You know my father, don't you?" Mello stared blankly at her, yet decided to ignore that.

"What's your true name?" Mello stared intently at Kurai.

She stared back, and then sighed. Her silver eyes and his turquoise stared, each with their own emotions. Then she spoke.

"Kuraiku Snydar."


	14. Disbelief

Chapter 14: **Disbelief**

"No way, no freakin' way…" Mello muttered.

"Hey, ya comin' or what?" Rod yelled.

_There's no way she could be Kal Snydar's, or rather _Jack Neylon's_ daughter. He's such a pig. And she's like an angel. But really, that man hates my guts. Can't say I don't hate him either. Guess the feeling's mutual._

"Hello?" Kurai asked in a sing-song voice, snapping Mello out of his thoughts. She grabbed his hand and ran towards the car. They got in and Ross chuckled.

"Why so surprised, Mello?" Ross teased. Mello glared and took out his chocolate.

_I just fell for a bastard's daughter…_ Mello thought, staring at her silver eyes. _But she's nothing like him… Ah, screw it!_

Mello looked away as he slid his arm around her shoulders. Kurai blushed profusely.

"Ha ha, so what were you doing with your little girlfriend?" Ross asked, somehow managing to keep up with the conversation AND drive perfectly.

"Getting to know each other," Mello said smugly, smirking. Kurai stared straight ahead, reaching in her pocket for a mint or something. She hardly ever used these pants. She found a piece of paper and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, not looking up from his videogame. "Kurai?"

She violently shuddered and screamed. Kurai's eyes flashed red for a split-second. Wheels screeched as Ross stopped the car. Everything was silent.

She looked up, quiet. Everyone stared in horror.

"Left, go left!" She demanded. Ross started driving. "We've got to get to that hotel, Room 47B."

Ross stared and Mello nodded. Kurai sat back down, biting her lip.

She looked out the window and remembered the day she got her notebook…


	15. Evidence

A/N: Last chapter! Oh, and in Death Note 13, it says red and white Notes do, in fact, exist. I have never owned anything other than my half-digested fountain pen. So don't sue me. Please! O.O

Chapter 15: Evidence

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

_A young girl walked home from a grocery store, carrying a paper bag with a drawing pad. She hummed quietly to herself as she turned a corner on the poorly-lit street at night. A cat zoomed by, scaring her. She stepped into the alley the cat came from and found a man viciously stabbing an inanimate object. She paced closer when realization hit her; The inanimate object was a body. Was. She noisily clattered back, nearly throwing up and the man looked up. Her eyes widened as he approached her, lifting his dagger._

_The girl ran as fast she could in her shiny new heels and the man followed. She finally threw herself near the opening of the alley and hid next to a box. The man went inside the alley and started searching for his witness. The girl, scared out of her mind, swept her hand around her looking for a weapon. She stopped as her hand went over something smooth and she swiftly pulled out a shiny white notebook. Inside was a note that read: **Write the name of the human you wish to kill. He or she will die instantly.**_

_She opened it and took out a pen just as the man found her._

_"What's your name?" She blurted out in panic._

_"Raymond Tell. What's it to you?" He threatened. She lunged out and ran. She kept running as she messily wrote his name down, crying._

_"Please God, help. Please, get me out of this mess," she sobbed. She turned around the second she heard a thud. There lay the man, unmoving. She stuffed the notebook in her bag and dashed home. She wiped off the tears and opened the door to the house. Turning on the lights, she saw her mother watching television in the kitchen._

_"Welcome back, Kurai," the woman greeted._

MWMWMWMWMMWMMWMWMMWMMWMMWMWMMWMWMMWMWMMWMWMMWMWM

Kurai looked up solemnly at Gekido, her shinigami. She passed the paper to Mello and he gazed up as well. Finally, Matt got a hold of it and jumped instantly. The three of them stayed quiet as Rod looked back.

He got to the apartment and Kurai swiped Mello's cell phone from his pocket, located at the front of his pants. He stared at her, flushed, as she dialed Roger.

"_Hello?" _Roger spoke.

"Hey. Kurai here. May I speak to L? It's urgent with a capital u," Kurai ranted.

"_Of course." _A shuffling sound was heard, and then a new voice popped up.

"_Yes?" _L inquired.

"Hi, it's Kurai. Can you please get over to the Union State Plaza Hotel in three minutes?" Kurai said.

"_Yes. But what is it?" _

"We've got evidence against Kira in this very moment. We're ten minutes away from arresting him," Kurai smirked. She hung up and waited outside for exactly six minutes and twenty-four seconds before she saw the black Lincoln Town Car. L stepped outside and all six of them walked in.

"Matt, Ross, you guys stay here. If you don't mind, please don't kill yourselves and do something useful like calling the police. Mello, L, you come with me, we're going to see Kira," Kurai said, leading the way to room 47B.

They got to the door and Mello stepped forward, unlocking it swiftly. She smiled and said, "Show time."

MWMWMMWMWMwMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Light tossed an apple to Ryuk sullenly, bored out of his mind. He fell out of his seat as the door to the hotel room slammed open. Light slid the notebook off the desk and stood up, only to be tackled by a growling Mello. Kurai dashed to retrieve the notebook and waved at the blue shinigami.

"Hi, Ryuk!"

"Right back to you. See, Light? I told you she was talented." Ryuk chuckled. Light glared, struggling to get Mello off him.

Kurai tossed the notebook to L, who miraculously managed to catch it with two fingers. L gaped at the shinigami, but nonetheless opened the notebook and saw names of criminals, including Lind L. Tailor. He mentally cringed as his brilliant mind put it all together: Names of deceased criminals written in a notebook that read "Death Note", that thing eating an apple….

"L, Kira kills by writing a person's name in the notebook. The notebook originally belonged to a shinigami. Light's Kira, Ryuk will testify. Ryuk, isn't Light Kira?" Kurai asked excitedly. Ryuk nodded.

"No point doubting, Light," the shinigami smirked. Light muffled something in return because Mello had him pinned, face down, to the carpet.

Suddenly Mello cried out in pain as Light stabbed his thigh viciously with a pen. Light ran as if demons were about to fry a donut in his butt just as L ran after him, notebook in hand.

Kurai ran to Mello.

"Mells, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I think he hit a nerve. I can move it, but it hurts like a dog," he gritted.

Kurai looked on sadly, then embraced him. He stood still for a second, then did the one thing on his mind. Kissed her.

Surprised, she pulled away, but smiled at him. "We caught Kira," Kurai whispered.

Mello nodded, embracing her back.

"And now L's going to catch him, and he's going to be arrested, and… We'll be safe…" Kurai said calmly.

"And happy," Mello reminded her.

The whole world dimmed as they embraced, lost in each other. No shinigami, pens, Kiras, or butt-fried donut would ever get in their way again.

End


End file.
